


ChanBaek o ChanDae?

by Xime_xrb6121



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xime_xrb6121/pseuds/Xime_xrb6121
Summary: Es de mañana y Kim JongDae ya esta viendo en Twitter como sus fans se están peleando a "muerte" por defender que shipp es real. JongDae no puede evitar reírse por todo esto.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7





	ChanBaek o ChanDae?

JongDae podía sentirse divertido y entretenido con la situación y es que no podía evitar no sentirse así y reírse de sus pobres fans que se hallaban debatiendo y pelean sobre cual shipp era la más real, si el ChanSoo o el ChanBaek. Se había despertado temprano mientras que su pareja aún seguía durmiendo y aunque había tratado de levantarse unos fuertes y musculosos brazos no se lo habían permitido puesto que estos se hallaban alrededor de su cintura y aunque había tratado de zafarse de aquel agarre eso había sido simplemente en vano ya que aquel gigante solamente no lo soltaba si no que solo lo había apresado más a su pecho en cuanto sintió como se había tratado de mover. Fue por ello que tomo la deliberada decisión de simplemente tomar su teléfono y meterse a twitter para ver lo que sus fans comentaban sobre ellos y vaya fue su sorpresa cuando vio que justo ahora más de mil fans se hallaban en un debate sobre que shipp era más real.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios al ver más y más comentarios sobre el ChanSoo y el ChanBaek de porque era real y de cierta forma le daba risa la ignorancia de sus fans, pero por otra parte le alegraba el saber que su relación con ChanYeol no fuera tan evidente puesto que esto ayudaba a que pudieran hacer muchas actividades juntos sin que la empresa los regañase y se creasen rumores.

Sintió el cuerpo de su pareja moverse y sabía que este estaba comenzando a despertar por lo cual simplemente se volteo colocándose sobre el pecho de ese gigantesco ser que se hallaba acotado en su cama, a su lado. Los ojos de su gigante seguían cerrados pero sus manos ya estaban acariciando con cuidando su cintura.

— Entonces... ¿ChanSoo o ChanBaek?

Pregunto JongDae con una sonrisa mientras observaba el apetecible rostro de su pareja recién despertado, este había abierto un ojo curioso de saber a lo que el otro se refería.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Sí, es que veras nuestras fans están teniendo un combate a muerte en twitter sobre que shipp es más real, ChanSoo o el ChanBaek así que responde la pregunta del millón gran poste con patas ¿ChanSoo o ChanBaek?

ChanYeol solamente miraba a su novio procesando lo que este decía antes de soltar una risa abrazando más el cuerpo de contrario en contra suyo rodando sobre la cama invirtiendo las posiciones ahora siendo él el que estuviera encima del pequeño – ¿Qué te parece ChanChen? A mí me parece mejor. – Pronuncio con una sonrisa en los labios comenzando a depositar delicados besos sobre el rostro de su pareja.

–Aweee pero eso no responde la pregunta

– ¿De verdad? A mí me parece que sí ¿Sabes por qué? – Pregunto deteniendo sus acciones tratado de mirar fijamente el rostro de su pareja

– ¿Por qué? – Respondió curioso mirándolo a los ojos viendo como una gran sonrisa salía de los labios del alto.

– Porque eres mi esposo – Pronuncio antes de inclinarse y tomar con posesión los labios ajenos en un beso salvaje que llevaba incluido mordidas y lamidas deteniéndose solo una vez que los labios de su pequeño estuvieran rojos e hinchados– Buenos días, Dae. – Susurro aun contra sus labios antes de alejarse levantándose de la cama

JongDae solo sonrió ante esa respuesta antes de responder un "Buenos días" mirando como su esposo se quitaba su pijama dejando al descubierto su gran y ancha espalda esa que tanto le encantaba. ChanYeol empezó a hablar sin embargo JongDae no lo escuchaba solamente se paró de la cama abrazando por detrás a su marido dejando besos en su espalda.

– ¿JongDae?

– Aweee Yeol ¿Por qué no mejor en vez de arreglarte tenemos un buen saludo mañanero? tiene mucho que no lo tenemos... – Murmuro mientras comenzaba a depositar besos por el hombro de su pareja asegurándose de no dejar rastro de marcas. Por su parte ChanYeol solo se quedó tieso en su lugar mirando desde arriba el rostro de su pareja lo mejor que podía con su rostro ladeado.

– No podemos, tenemos ensaño y...

– Podemos faltar – Lo interrumpió JongDae mientras que ahora sus manos comenzaban a explorar el torso de su marido.

– No, no podemos. Sabes que vienen Hyungs por nosotros y... – Pero no pudo continuar cuando un jadeo de sorpresa salió de sus labios al sentir como la pequeña mano de su esposo se deslizaba por su pelvis llegando a cierta zona genital que era muy delicada. – JongDae... – Advirtió con la voz evidentemente más ronca y su cuerpo más rígido y tenso.

– Bien – Hablo con resignación JongDae mientras soltaba el cuerpo de su esposo volviéndose acercar a la cama dándole la espalda a este – Aunque me moría porque me follaras sin compasión sabes – Hablo mientras que se acostaba en la cama de una forma que su trasero estaba sobresaliendo y eso había sido suficiente para que ChanYeol soltara su playera y se comenzara a acercar a la cama matrimonial que ambos compartían.

– Ellos pueden esperar – Fue lo último que dijo ChanYeol antes de lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de su marido besándolo con pasión y lujuria. JongDae solo podía sentirse aliviado y contento puesto que estaba seguro de que si sus fans se enteraran que aquel shipp que según era uno de los menos "realistas" era el más real de todos seguro todas se morirían de un infarto, si, en definitiva, sus fans habían logrado hacerle parte el día y ChanYeol la otra parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este en mi primer Fic publicado aquí así que realmente espero que les guste  
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
